Qull
History Origin When the Manhunters rampaged across Sector 666, only five beings survived, and Qull was one of them. These beings, demons of great power and evil, united to form the Five Inversions, a terrorist sect lead by Atrocitus dedicated to destroying the Oans for allowing the Manhunters to destroy all in their sector. The Five Inversions formed the Empire of Tears, which spread across three galaxies. They performed a blood ritual which allowed them to see the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which would end all life in the universe. Eventually, the Oans came to the conclusion that science would rule the starways instead of magic, and battled the Five Inversions on their capital of Ysmault. The demons killed many Oans that day, but they were defeated, and left crucified on their former capital. Ysmault was declared off limits to the Green Lantern Corps, which replaced the unstable Manhunters. Abin Sur and The Blackest Night Eons later, however, Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, was forced to search Ysmault to find the survivors of an Ungaran ship that crashed there. When Sur was unable to find the survivors on his own, he went to the Five Inversions. The other demons demanded that he free them first, but Qull offered to freely answer three questions. Sur first asked of the survivors, and Qull told him that there was only one survivor, a little girl, and where he could find her. When Sur found the girl, he returned and asked how he would die. Qull explained that Sur would die when his Power Ring would fail him at a critical instant, and that his successor would surpass all his accomplishments. Sur scoffed at the notion, and asked the fate of the Green Lantern Corps. Qull told Sur that after many eons, the Five Inversions would unite with the Weaponers of Qward, the Children of the White Lobe, and Ranx The Sentient City to destroy the Green Lanterns. Sodam Yat, hailed as the ultimate Green Lantern, would struggle valiantly, but would fall to the lobespawn. Mogo would be the last Green Lantern, dying when Ranx exploded a blink bomb in his core. Abin Sur rejected Qull's claims, and left Ysmault. Qull laughed for nineteen weeks straight, knowing that he had broken the Lantern's will. As Qull predicted, Sur told the Guardians of the Universe what he had learned, and made periodic trips to Ysmault, seeking more information. Qull would not say anymore, and Atrocitus commanded the others not to speak of it. Growing desperate, Sur took Atrocitus to help him find Earth, where Atrocitus killed Sur, only to be defeated by Sinestro and Hal Jordan, the successor Qull had foreseen. When Sinestro returned Atrocitus to Ysmault, Qull told Sinestro that he saw in his future: that Korugar would fall to civil war, and Sinestro would be unable to stop it. Sinestro rejected Qull's claims, and vowed not to fall into fear. Death Fearing that the Five Inversions would spread their tale of The Blackest Night to other Green Lanterns, the Guardians extend the Five Inversions sentences on Ysmault instead of transferring them to sciencells on Oa. Atrocitus blamed Qull for this, keeping them away from their jailers. Following the Sinestro Corps War, Atrocitus revealed to Qull that his rage had given him the means to free himself. Showing his fellow demon a Red Lantern Power Battery which he forged, Atrocitus bludgeoned Qull to death, using his innards to fuel the battery. The Red Lantern Corps was born. Qull was later show crucified next a lake of blood, along with the remaining three members of the Five Inversions. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, Qull and the three other Inversions were resurrected by a Black Lantern Power Ring and became Black Lanterns. On Ysmault, he ripped out Atrocitus' heart. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery': Qull possesses the ability to preform blood rituals that allow him to see into the future. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Qull/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Qull_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/qull/29-26057/ Category:Villains Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members